bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls: All Star Battle 3
Bad Girls: All-Star Battle (Season 3) is an Oxygen (TV channel) series that aired on Oxygen, and was the fourth spin-off of Bad Girls Club. It premiered on May 21, 2013, with Ray J as the host. About Alumni from previous seasons of Bad Girls Club battle for a grand prize of $100,000. It takes place in a mansion located in Los Angeles. A group of bad girls will be separated into two teams and compete for two competitions, The Captain's Challenge, where the winner will be Captain of the team and will be safe for the week, and the Team's Challenge, where both teams compete and the winning team will be safe for the week. The losing team has to put up two girls for elimination. Halfway through the season, the teams will be dissolved and the remaining contestants compete for the Battle Challenge, where the battle challenge winner will be safe for the last few weeks. In the season finale, there is a final challenge where the final three are put to the ultimate test to win the prize and title. In season 1, fourteen bad girls competed for the grand prize and title of "The Baddest Bad Girl of All Time." Introduced in season 2, sixteen bad girls competed through enhanced challenges, which were more extreme than last season. This season, four of the girls returned from last season. The winner won the prize and title as "The Baddest Bad Girl on the Planet." In season 3, eighteen bad girls competed through challenges more extreme than last season. This season, two girls returned from last season, both being positioned as team captain and having immunity for the first three eliminations. The winner yet again wins the check prize and title as "The Baddest Bad Girl on the Planet." Contestants Contestant progress Notes * The contestant won the Captain's Challenge and was safe from elimination. * The contestant won the Team's Challenge and was safe from elimination. * The contestant won both the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won the Bad Girls All Star Battle Challenge and was safe from elimination. * The contestant lost the Captain's Challenge, Team's Challenge, or Bad Girls All Star Battle Challenge, but was not put up for elimination. * The contestant was nominated for elimination and was in the bottom two/three, but was not voted out. * The contestant won the Team's Challenge but was voted out during an elimination. * The contestant was voted out of the competition. * The contestant was automatically put up for elimination for losing a challenge, but was not voted out. * The contestant was automatically put up for elimination for losing a challenge and was voted out. * The contestant was voted out during a double elimination. * The contestant was eliminated by coming in last in the First Round of a 3 Round Competition. * The contestant was eliminated by coming in last in the Second Round of a 3 Round Competition. * The contestant won the competition. Episodes ''Paradise Lost 18 bad girls arrive to compete for the $100,000 cash prize. TBA Captain's Challenge : The contestant won Team Captain ;Team Challenge TBA *'Winner: TBA *'''Team Captain: TBA *'Bottom 2:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA ''Washed, Splashed, Attacked TBA Captain's Challenge ;Team Challenge TBA *'Winner:' TBA *'Team Captain:TBA *'''Bottom 2: TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA ''Push and Pull TBA ;Captain's Challenge '''Brain Battle' Team Challenge TBA : The contestant won a TBA. : The contestant won a TBA. *'Winner:' TBA *'Team Captain:' TBA *'Bottom 2:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA Bury The Competition '' TBA Captain's Challenge ; Team Challenge TBA * '''Winner: TBA * Team Captain: TBA * Bottom 2: TBA * Eliminated: TBA ''Everyone For Themselves '' TBA *'Battle Challenge Winner:' TBA *'Bottom 3:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA ''Picture Unperfect '' TBA * Battle Challenge Winner: TBA * Bottom 3: TBA * Eliminated: TBA '''''Lethally Logan TBA *'Battle Challenge Winner:' TBA *'Bottom 2:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA Category:Venommm